


settle for less

by survivorwrite



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorwrite/pseuds/survivorwrite
Summary: chelsea wonders what could’ve been
Relationships: Kim Spradlin/Chelsea Meissner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	settle for less

Seeing Tarzan and his wife, married for over 30 years, made Chelsea yearn to have that sort of love.

(Tarzan was crazy, but his relationship truly warmed her heart) 

She decided she wouldn’t settle for less than that kind of love. 

“I guess we’re in an alliance” 

Kim said, day one, smiling. They had already been put into a majority alliance by Alecia, and nobody seemed to complain. 

Being in an alliance with Kim was great. They talked, they got firewood together, they strategized. 

(They held each other in the shelter, with the cold rain pouring down, the girls too prideful to ask the boys for help)

Chelsea loved being with Kim. She knew Kim was playing hard, but she always knew Kim wouldn’t betray her. There was something more there, a different kind of bond. 

Kim would often take off Chelsea’s camo hat, just to put in on backwards. It was a subtle goofy thing Kim did only with her, the few times she wasn’t managing the game. They’d both laugh, and Chelsea would feel her heart flutter. 

(Chelsea ended up just wearing it like that anyways, she told herself it didn’t have anything to do with Kim though)

When Chelsea took Kim and Sabrina on the overnight yacht reward, all she wanted was time with her. 

(Chelsea knew Kim was probably going to win) 

The reward was nice. A shower, a meal, a bed. It made Chelsea feel more human. 

Sabrina decided to go to bed early, leaving Chelsea and Kim to their own devices. 

As they sat outside, looking at the night sky, feeling the cool ocean breeze, Chelsea felt a hand on hers. 

“You do know I’m telling the truth when I say I’m never voting you out, right?” 

Chelsea looked into Kim’s eyes, those angelic blue eyes she used to charm her way into the hearts of the other players. 

“Of course, I love you” 

It’s the second time she’s told Kim that she loved her that day. 

(She didn’t understand why she kept saying it) 

Kim tightened her grip on Chelsea’s hand and pulled her up. 

“You need to sleep, this last stretch of the game is going to be really hard on you” 

Chelsea also didn’t understand why Kim was always so worried about her. Everyone else was starving too. Everyone else was deteriorating.

But Kim led the younger girl to the cabin and pulled back the sheets. Chelsea laid in bed and Kim wrapped her arms around her. 

“I love you too, goodnight” 

Chelsea hugged her back, resting her head on her shoulder. She smelled the shampoo they got to use earlier. 

Kim kissed her on the cheek, pulled the sheets over Chelsea, and got into her own bed. 

Chelsea laid awake, contemplating. No one else had ever cared for her the way Kim cared for her.

She decided she wasn’t going to settle for less. 

————————

Chelsea reminisced about this moment, on the yacht, six years ago. 

She was sitting next to Kim, who was scrolling through websites of unique furniture on her laptop.

Kim was designing Chelsea’s new home, to be featured on Southern Charm. Kim’s new passion of interior design crossed perfectly with Chelsea’s new role in another reality tv show. 

Chelsea couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity. Although she saw Kim a few times a year, this gave them more time to spend with each other. 

(She always missed Kim, but lately it had been getting bad) 

“Do you think you’ll actually fall in love on this show?” 

Kim asked, still focused on the screen. 

“I hope so.” 

Chelsea, post One World, had been engaged twice. 

Twice. 

She called it off both times, for the same sinking feeling. It wasn’t right. The guys were nice, she did have feelings for them, but spending her life with them? 

She couldn’t do it. 

Kim had been there for her. She had gone through a rough divorce herself, and was able to relate. 

But Kim, after her season, fell into a picture perfect life. She was offered a job at CBS, and she met her husband short after. She had 3 babies in 3 years, still not missing a beat in work. 

(She had even been talking about returning to Survivor for another season) 

Chelsea couldn’t say the same. Although her modeling jobs were bringing in a good amount of money, and getting casted on the Southern equivalent of the Bachelor was pretty cool, she felt lonely. 

Here she sat, in Kim’s beautiful home, and longed for what life she could’ve had. There were kids toys scattered around. Her one year old slept comfortably next to them on the couch. 

Chelsea laid her head on Kim’s shoulder, just like she used to all those years ago. Kim, sensing the change in emotion, wrapped her arm around Chelsea’s waist. 

(Chelsea didn’t want to admit how much she missed Kim’s touch) 

“Hey, I know it’s been hard, but you’ll know when you find the one. Just trust me, okay? You’re worth it.” 

There it was again. That same feeling in Chelsea’s heart. Kim always made her feel wanted. 

The baby started to stir, and Chelsea picked him up gently, and held him in her arms.

There she sat, pressed up against Kim, with the baby clutched to her chest. 

It was like a picture of what could’ve been. 

Chelsea realized then, that she would have to settle for less than this. For less than Kim.


End file.
